factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CzechOut
Welcome Hi, welcome to Faction Paradox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warlock (Doctor Who) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi. I'm sorry about the delay in answering your request; your update to it actually bumped it down in our list so it took longer than it should have. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 22:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Namespace I've got no preference really but how about "House". Since the Great Houses are made up of chapter houses it kinda does make sense to use that. It's just a suggestion, I'm not that attached to the idea. --Revan\Talk 21:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Importation Do I just put that in the edit summary (by making a minor edit or something) after I've done the import of the page? --Tangerineduel / talk 15:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Would i be able to edit here Hi, So i was thinking of buying the books of this thing. And then thinking about starting editing here but before i do i wanted to know would that be possible or would you just block me fo something on a diffrent wikia? Original Authorty Template for DW backlinks? Do we have a template, or something similar, for back-linking to Tardis wiki? I was going to work on Chris Cwej and mention (in a behind-the-scenes note) the post-FP appearence of Cwejen in that Bernice Summerfield audio. Obviously, I could do it the long way, but if we have a template that would make things simpler. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 02:24, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Right — I knew about on Tardis wiki, but didn't realize that backlinks there were so simple (I thought one had to do the whole w:c:tardis... shebang). Ta. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 02:35, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the pointers. As somebody who was around back in the Wikicities days, I probably should have known that... but if I ever did, I'd forgotten it. That's the trouble with being in a universe that's constantly being rewritten... —Josiah Rowe talk to me 03:05, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Accidental category I accidentally created Category:Individual Great Houses members, which duplicates Category:Individual members of the Great Houses. I think the latter is a better name (even though it's wordy); can you please delete the former? Thanks. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 21:56, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Although I've not gotten around to building a fully coherent cattegory strucutre yet, one thing I'm trying to eliminate is the word "individual". I don't really like it at tardis either, but here it's positively useless, due to the much smaller content catchment. (Wow that's quite a weird word to use, but whatever.) Whaddya think of deleting both in favor of category:Great House members? (Also, should it be singular or plural? Great House or Great Houses?) 23:04: Wed 20 Jun 2012 ::Is Category:Members of the Great Houses too wordy? I think that may be the most common usage. Perhaps we should open a general discussion in the Homeworld. I probably got ahead of myself when I was de-Who-ifying articles and wanted to replace the old Doctor Who-based categories. Maybe it's better that we plan out the category tree in more detail rather than trying to copy the category structure of Tardis wiki. ::If we do start a general category discussion, we might also want to discuss the names of Category:The Great Houses and Category:The Eleven-Day Empire, which I think might be confusing, considering that we also have Category:Great Houses and may have articles about locations and events in the Eleven-Day Empire itself. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 02:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Hmmmm, category:Members of the Great Houses. The only thing I don't like about that is that the alpha key is buried as a prepositional object. We'd typically want to alphabetise this by "Great Houses", not "Members". Hence we have category:Faction Paradox members. But you're right, it is more naturalistic. Yanno, I'll just use that, cause we're not on tardis where there are bazillions of categories. The alphabetisation is a secondary concern here, I suppose. :As for Category:The Great Houses and Category:The Eleven-Day Empire, I'm wholly open to suggestions. I just wanted to lay down the roots of the category tree with something, and at the time I didn't have admin rights to change it after I, like you, realised they were simply horrible cat names. I mean I guess we could go super boring: :*Category:The Great Houses --> category:Faction Paradox wiki :*Category:The Eleven-Day Empire --> Category:In-universe pages :*Category:FP wiki --> Category:Wiki administration :I dunno, though, I'd kinda like to find something slightly more "fun" like we have over at tardis:Floor 500. But there's something to be said for very clear major categories. Help me decide, please. These sort of discussions never engender much activity — at least based on my experience at tardis — so I leave it to you to decide this one, I'll change it real quick, and if anyone wants it changed later, it's really not hard. 03:08: Thu 21 Jun 2012 ::I wouldn't say that the cat names are "simply horrible" — they're just potentially confusing. A case could be made for calling the in-universe category Category:Spiral Politic or Category:The Spiral Politic, though technically some in-universe things like Mictlan and the City of the Saved aren't really part of the Spiral Politic. But they're still covered under the "Spiral Politic" entry in The Book of the War (in which they, and the Eleven-Day Empire, are called "non-worlds"). The advantage of this as the big in-universe category is that it is the universe, or at least the parts of it that matter enough to have wiki pages. ::I haven't thought of any clever or "fun" names for the other two uber-categories yet. I feel like there should be some FP-related terms for the "media-ritual" of categorizing information which would fit, but I can't quite put my finger on it. (Something from This Town Will Never Let Us Go, perhaps?) Tell you what, I'll sleep on it and get back to you. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 03:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::A day later and I haven't found another good name yet. I was thinking that the "Great Houses" one could have a name referring to the library in A Labyrinth of Histories, since that's a library underpinning the structure of the universe... except that as far as I can tell, that library is never named. :( And "The Library" would sound like something else. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 04:29, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, maybe we should just opt for clarity and kick "cutesy" to the curb. 12:00: Fri 22 Jun 2012 :::::If you don't mind a little inconsistency, I still kinda like "the Spiral Politic" (or "Spiral Politic") for the overall in-universe pages category. We can go boring with the other two. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 03:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :Works for me. 03:05: Sat 23 Jun 2012 ::Alright, so I moved category:FP wiki to category:Wiki guts, cause I couldn't stand the thought of the admin master category being quite as long as "Wiki administration". 03:32: Sat 23 Jun 2012 Categorising For the various actor categories migrated from Tardis such as Category:Magic Bullet Productions voice actors, should the overall category for them be "Actors" or "Real world actors" like in Tardis? -- Tybort (talk page) 23:38, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Blocking individually Hey, Czechout, this is Dr. Anonymous. Sorry I couldn't leave this on your TARDIS Wiki talk page, but I'm afraid that recent circumstances have called for desperate measures. You see, I'm currently in a bit of a fix: One of my co-bureaucrats on IZ Wiki shares his computer with his younger sister, who has recently decided that the best way to get back at her brother for breaking her CD is by utterly decimating the Wiki with mass vandalism (no, it doesn't make an ounce of sense to me either). Her goal is basically to create her own account, then wreak havoc until we are forced to ban her, and - since they use the same computer - her Bureaucrat brother will also be banned. Aside from advice, I want to know this: is it possible to block one account without automatically blocking any other account that shares that IP? Also, is there a better course of action I can take? To prevent you-know-who from finding out about this, could you leave your reply on this Wiki? Thanks. Thank you, Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me 11:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok... But what if she gets wise, and tries going anonymous? Is there a way to block her then without affecting the other accounts? Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me 23:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) What I was asking was, what if she decides to forego the creation of an account, and just vandalises anonymously? Is there any way I can also prevent unregistered users from editing from that IP? Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me 23:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Gah, never mind. Thank you for your help. Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me 00:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, you described in excellent detail how to deal with the SFH when she gets an account. However, what I am wondering is how I should deal with her if she decides to just not create an account, and vandalise from behind the mask of "a wikia contributor." if that happens, I'll only have the IP to go by. Does that mean we'll have no choice but to ban the Bureaucrat as well? Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me 01:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, now I get it. Sorry 'bout that. Derp. But anyway, thank you so much for your help and patience; hopefully, I won't have to resort to any of the options you listed; I'd like to believe that diplomacy and persuasion can win this one. Still, best to be safe... Dr. Anonymous1 talk to me Doctor Who Wiki I am sorry, just give a block a month and I will have learnt my lesson, pleae forgive me. Vampires_Are_Going_To_Be_Family_To_Both_Packs 03:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Would you like this wiki to take part in a Doctor Who quiz for all wikis relating to Doctor Who? Yours timely,POMfannumber1 talk to me 07:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC). Basically, on a TBA date, all the Doctor Who wikis which have agreed... This is just to see which Doctor Who wiki knows the most! Yours timely,POMfannumber1 talk to me 06:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC). My block at TARDIS Shambala108 blocked me from editing at TARDIS wiki for a month because of what I posted here, so I attempted with good reason as anon user to appeal against this block on Shambala's talk page. There were no further insults in my attempted post and it was 100% free of policy violations, but when I attempted to post it my anon user self was autoblocked permanently, the reason given being: 'Your actions have been identified as harmful, so to protect TARDIS...etc.'. I was wondering if you could look into this and unblock me? thanks. And please don't ignore this message, Czech. - Sirius talk to me 14:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Admin I'm going to be honest, I've never read or listened nor do I own FP. Though I can help with formatting, undoing vandalism and keeping thinks organised. I can not add any info but I can certainly correct spelling errors and make sure things are in order. Thanks for your time, best wishes. - Sir DENCH-and-PALMER talk to me 22:24, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Adminning FP Wiki First, I'm not sure where things stand between you and I, but let me just say that I didn't realize leaving a response on your wall post-thread-closure was bad etiquette, and I genuinely apologize for inconveniencing you. I really hope we can all move on as one big happy Doctor Who Fandom community. Now for my little self-promotion bit. Long story short, I'm a Faction Paradox superfan. I've finished the audios; I've finished the comics; I've read the Mad Norwegian books and I'm well on my way to finishing the Obverse ones. Furthermore, I'm super active in the growing Faction Paradox communities on Tumblr and Reddit, where I'm actually moderator of /r/doctorwho, /r/gallifrey, and /r/factionparadox. (Online leadership experience yay!) Consider my FP inclusion debate OP as an audition for grammar, well-spoken-ness, and information synthesis, which I see as some important parts of being an editor, at least. Of course, I freely admit that I'm quite very new to Wikia, but I like to think I'm quite a quick learner. For all these reasons and more, I am very very interested in becoming admin of this wiki. I think with a simple rule change, a lot of my doubts can be expelled, and in this light, this wiki has lots of potential. I'm willing to work very hard in every way to help it grow into something great! Please consider me in the eager running for admin here. (Side note that I'm leaving on a vacation tomorrow morning, so I might not be very available in the next week, but I hope this won't affect my chances. Thank you for the consideration and happy holidays! - NateBumber talk to me 02:50, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Adminship Like NateBumber, I would like to be an admin. I feel the two of us can help bring Tardis and Paradox closer together. --Pluto2 (talk) 04:17, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Trolling I regret to inform you CzechOut pal of a troll over at the TARDIS DATA CORE. I'm messaging you here after I was blocked at the core over a slight misunderstanding, however I'm here to help the wiki. Doctor 25 is a user that only ask questions - seems harmless enough but he has received many warnings. He has been opening board discussions and contacting users on their talk page about questions, when he's warned by users to stop harassing them or admins but he continues to ask more questions. He has been asked to stop but has continued to return with headings such as 'Unanswered Question' and such. He has been on my talk page changing times of his posts so I receive a hypercube and then removes content from my talk page. He is ignoring requests to stop messaging users about non wiki related stuff but continues to which seems like a breach of policy to me. I can only wish you the best, and I hope to edit again with you in April. DENCH-and-PALMER ✍ talk to me 21:32, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Template preloads Is it possible to set up the template preload system used at tardis.wikia? If so, is it something anyone can do, or is an admin required? Thanks in advance, Fwhiffahder talk to me 15:01, January 14, 2017 (UTC) :For every "Template:Infobox example," I should make a "Template:Example/preload"? :I'm definitely not just going to blindly copy all the Tardis ones. I'll have to evaluate to what extent they're useful or correct. (For instance, Template:Species/preload will have to change. "Species" is a fundamentally wrong way to describe any any clade broader than a species, and groups like Time Lords or robots without genetic heritage.) But "Differences with the main DWU"? That would be like if Tardis made an entire section for contradictions between stories. How is Rose Tyler's London any more different from Sabbath's than it is from Jago & Litefoot's? I do think adding \{\{t\}\} to pages whenever relevant is a good idea, but putting it in the preload by default seems like it might lead to accidental breakage. Fwhiffahder talk to me 22:34, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Renaming Category:Wiki guts to Category:Labyrinth See Category talk:Wiki guts — I think Labyrinth would be a more stylistically appropriate name, like Tardis's Category:The Hub. User:NateBumber agrees. And CzechBot was used to make the change on Tardis. Thoughts? Fwhiffahder talk to me 21:56, January 15, 2017 (UTC) My block at TARDIS Part 2: I wonder if I may return now that it has been a few years? Three years and five months ago, on the 9th April 2014, I was blocked from the TARDIS Data Core wiki for a month by Shambala108 for my attempt to get the discussion at the Clara vs Rose thread back on topic amid an argument that had broken out about usernames. Indeed, I could have phrased what I said to users Masterpwn and Clara Listensprechen better, but I meant well, and I still to this day think that my blocking by Shambala was harsh. But, stupid as I was back then, five days later I created another account, indeed a violation of the sock puppet policy in itself, which I used to attempt to impersonate long inactive user and one of TARDIS' founding sysops, Freethinker1of1, in an attempt to fraudulently gain bureaucrat status, in a clear violation of just about every policy under the sun, and so you immediately issued my dear naïve self with a good old-fashioned Permaban®. I offer my sincerest apologies for said stupidity. I was 14 at the time. I was immature. I was a moron.I didn't think what I was doing through. But even then, before those blocks I was a good and policy-abiding user with a clean block log. Now, I know that Permaban® means permanently banned, but I ask that I be pardoned, and unblocked from TARDIS. Please, Czech. I have recently turned 18, and indeed I am a lot more mature now than I was back then, and I most certainly won't do anything like that again. You can see my current work on the BBC Waterloo Road Wiki, where I am the sole active admin, and on the YouTube wiki, where I recently reverted a large vandalism attack. Back then I was an immature child with nothing better to do with my time than to mess around with no regard for the rules. These days I can be of good help where I can on the wiki, if you'll give me the chance. I'm sorry. And I have most certainly learned my lesson. Also I didn't mean to make this too wordy, sorry about that also. Please consider unblocking me. Sirius talk to me 23:10, September 9, 2017 (UTC)